wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Murrayfan54/My Top 5 Most Dissapointing (Worst) Wiggles Videos
Let's begin. Also, I'm sorry for not sticking to my promise of 1 review per week. Hopefully, this will make up for it. 5) Let's Eat! Looking back, this wasn't a terrible video, but it's not one that I would recommend. Why is that? Well, for the most part the songs are pretty bland and not very memorable. Don't get me wrong, there are good songs like England Swings & On Aunt Nellie's Farm, but other than that, most songs from this video are completely indistinguishable, meaning most of them sound the same. I do know some people that like this video and if you do, that's honestly fantastic. More power to you. But when bland songs don't have redeeming qualities to them, then you are going to get really bored, really fast. 4) Go Santa Go! Least favorite Holiday special. The new songs aren't that good and the remakes of old Holiday classics ruin the legacy those songs had. But that's not why this video is on the list. It's on the list because the story is mediocre. All they do is help the elves work faster for Christmas Day, but they abandon it after the "go Santa go" song itself, pretending that it didn't even happen. What?! Come on guys, you're better than this. 3) Wiggle & Learn: Getting Strong! OK, I have a math equation for you guys here: Jazzercise + The Wiggles - Any sense of fun or enjoyment from previous videos before this one divided by green screen = This video in a nutshell As you can tell, I don't like this video at all. For some reason, when I was a kid, this used to be my favorite Sam video. I don't know why it was. The songs are good, but the segments are what I have a problem with. They try to be educational, but I don't feel that sense at all. When Series 2 tried to be educational, they also made it fun. It was Bill Nye The Science Guy for wiggly kids. So, really, no excuses for why this video is so bad. 2) Celebration! Ok, am I the only one who seems to be mad at this video for not actually being the last Wiggles concert with the OG gang? Because if so, I wonder why this video doesn't get more hate. As far as concert videos go, it wasn't awful, but there was surely room for improvement. On the back of the US cover, it says "Own a piece of Wiggles history". More like own a PO- sorry, got too mad there. 1) Sailing Around the World http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WigglesFan82/Sailing_Around_the_World_Review- This review sums up all of my thoughts on this video. So that does it for this review. What are your least favorite videos? I'll be back with a new review on Tuesday comparing two well-loved videos: Wiggly Safari & The Wiggles Go Bananas! Stay tuned and Keep on Wiggling! -Fataday Category:Blog posts